creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Headaches
__NOEDITSECTION__ April 17th, 2011 This damn headache is killing me. Last night I went to a rock concert I’d won tickets to on the radio, and I realized pretty quickly why they were being given away. The music wasn’t that bad, but the amps got so loud I swear at one point I saw smoke coming from one. And I was sitting right next to the stage! So much for sleeping well tonight, my ears are still ringing. And the worst part is I have a lot of work tomorrow, so that just adds to my stress. Hope this doesn’t last. April 18th 2011 Well, I blew it today. The boss man told me I was getting a pay dock for coming in late, and I punched that asshole right in the nose. I didn’t think I had it in me, but oh I did. I broke his nose and my career today, all with one stupid act of revolution. With the job market like this, it will be a miracle if I don’t have to break the bank account just to pay for bills. I hope work comes soon. Worse off, the headache never left. And all of this stress isn’t making it better. April 20th, 2011 My wife came to me last night and told me that unless I found a job, something to take my mind off the family, then she would leave so I didn’t have so much to do. I have to say I got mad at her, not physical mad but I scared poor Lucas. He’s only six, and for him to go through his family falling apart… I just don’t want him to end up like I did when I was about his age. Sheila has a job as a police officer but she doesn’t get near enough pay. Good thing this town is safe or I wouldn’t let her do it at all. If only I could find a job soon… Oh, headache is still there. Yeah. I don’t know if someone popped something in my drink or what but that was a horrible night. I’m making an appointment at the hospital, hopefully they can fix this. April 21st, 2011 Sheila left me today; she said it was just temporary until she found a job. I didn’t realize it but money was so tight that when I went to the clinic this morning I completely forgot that those things cost a hell of a lot. And worse off, they didn’t do a damn thing about my headache, they just told me to get some pills. Is that seriously how you run a business now? Give someone a pill and just let them hope it works? Anyways, The pain in my head is nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I can tell Lucas didn’t want to go, he loves me. Perhaps it is better, this is better for our family. I don’t think I can wait for these pills. April 22nd, 2011 Today I saw an ad at the store for ‘Hypnotic ailment treating’. I remember when I was a kid they had a ‘real hypnotist’ come to school and ‘hypnotize’ one of the kids, who simply made a joke about it and told everyone that he was told to act it out because the man was a fake. The hypnotist left the stage in tears and the boy (I think his name was James?) got kicked out of school a year later. Even though I had some fear that this guy would just lay me down and cut me into little pieces (Why do I watch so many slasher films…), the pills won’t come until tomorrow and I need to lose this headache now or I’m going to go insane. I guess I’ll go later today. I called Sheila. She said Lucas is sick and keeps asking to see me. I promised I’d come and see him tomorrow, when I got the pills for my headache. I feel terrible for doing this to him. I feel terrible for not being there. April 23rd, 2011 I was wrong about hypnosis, this guy actually helped a bit. He told me that the pain is not from the music, but from stress. He just kept it very quiet and played some nice music, showed me some dots on a paper. He said it is a ‘Gateway to the Mind’ or something. The pain has numbed a bit. Not as sharp as it was before. I got the pills from the pharmacy at Wal-Mart. They didn’t seem to help much, and there were not very many at all. I took a bunch before I went to see Lucas. They didn’t help my head, just made me feel groggy. I had to leave before I passed out right there with him. Poor boy. He has a fever. Been sick ever since he left, I wonder if it’s stress for him too? It must be terrible for a boy to be ripped from his family at just over six. I wasn’t much older than him when my dad left, but back then I had some sort of explanation. Now there isn’t one. April 24th, 2011 I completely forgot about Easter. Today the pharmacy is closed, which really makes me pissed because I can’t get the medication. I went to the other doctor today, this time he told me I just needed to relax. He has a comfortable couch, so getting some sleep felt nice. I don’t know why, but the way he spoke just seemed so calming. I couldn’t help but go to sleep. I think it was about two hours until I came out of it, and he told me that I did well. Its working, because after that I watched television for the first time since the concert. It wasn’t much, but watching the weather seemed like such a victory to me. I called Sheila to tell her that I loved her and I was looking for a job. She seemed impressed, but she cut the call off when she got a call for a home invasion. I asked if I could see Lucas right before she told me she had to hang up. I have a vague feeling she is lying to me. April 26th, 2011 I forgot to post last night because I went to the hypnotist again. He told me today, for the first time, his name is Doctor Eliot. I asked him why I keep falling asleep while I’m at his office, and he keeps telling me that I just need sleep. He told me I kept saying ‘No’ in my sleep, but it probably doesn’t mean anything. At least the headache is finally coming to a dull thump. Sheila told me why she hung up yesterday. She got a call for all available cars to the ‘high class’ part of town. The guy living there, named ‘Richard’ or something, got stabbed eleven times all over his body. They got the ambulance there, but he died before he got to the hospital. No one found the guy who did it, just some footprints to the back door in his blood. Poor guy. I went to see Lucas today. He is getting a little better, and he can sit up, but he still can’t stand. I read his favorite book to him. I think It’s weird for a six year old’s favorite book to be Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but it makes his ADHD seem like its better than it should be. He gave me a kiss when I left. It made me happy. April 27th, 2011 I stopped getting the pills, I don’t need them. Doctor Eliot has been a lifesaver for me, and the ironic part is that all I do at his office is sleep. I don’t really understand how this is ‘hypnosis’. When I asked, he gave me the pretty generic answer that he forces me to calm down, and nothing else. At least it works, and he charges a HELL of a lot less than the doctor. I don’t really have a headache anymore, but I go anyways. Sheila never picked up the phone. I called at least five times, and not once did she pick up. When I called her sister, she said she had never come home from work. I Asked about Lucas, and she told me she had to leave and hung up. I don’t know what but they are hiding something from me. At about eleven at night, Sheila finally called. She told me there was another killing, in the same neighborhood, but this time with the woman’s gymnastic trophy. Caved her skull right in, that monster. Sheila didn’t talk much, just apologized and told me she loved me. I could tell her mind was on something else. I need to see her. April 29th, 2011 When I went to see Sheila, I saw a black Cadillac coming from that direction. I don’t know anyone who owns that model of car in her area, and she lives on the Cul-de-sac. Maybe they were just turning around. Sheila took Lucas to the doctor’s office this morning. He thinks it’s just the flu, and guess what? He gave him some pills. Lucas is still not good, and his fever rises and falls at different times. I read some more of his book and left for my appointment. Eliot told me that I was whining about Lucas in my sleep. He told me that he might know a way to help Lucas. I trust the man, but I don’t know how hypnosis could help the flu. Anyways, my headache is completely gone now but I keep going anyways. I have a slot for late at night, because he says his office is full at other times. I never see a car there at any other time, but the night is okay because I’m too nervous to sleep on my own. April 30th, 2011 Sheila called me real early this morning. She told me there was another killing, in the same area as the last two, but this one has a witness that lived long enough to give a report. A couple got attacked with a blunt weapon, likely a baseball bat, while they were sleeping. The woman was dead on scene and the man was crawling to the door when the ambulance got there. The guy started spouting incomprehensible gibberish about how his wife was dead, which was obvious. He told one of the paramedics that his killer had, ‘No eyes’ before he went into shock and died of blood loss. This whole thing seems out of a horror movie. Sheila and a few of the other cops are now on patrol in that neighborhood at all times. I told her I was seriously scared of that place and that she should quit, but she refused until I got a good job. So, now finding a good job isn’t just for my own livelihood, but for the safety of my love. The only good part about all of this is that Lucas lost his fever while he was asleep. He can stand, and barely walk, but he still is bedridden. I read to him again. He seems happy. April 31st, 2011 I went to see Lucas early this morning so I could make him breakfast. This time, I saw the black Cadillac pull out. It pulled out of Karen’s (Sheila’s sister, by the way) garage. I went in to ask her if she had a boyfriend, and she said no. It’s probably just my mind, but I immediately thought the worst. When I went to wake up Sheila, she seemed VERY surprised I was there. I made pancakes, only for Lucas, then left immediately afterwords to go to Eliot’s. He wasn’t open, unfortunately. I called him and he didn’t answer. I’m so pissed off right now it isn’t even funny. I’ll try to go to sleep. That’s all I can think to do. All I can think of now is the Cadillac. And that Sheila has betrayed me. May 2nd, 2011 Thank God Eliot was here today. I swear, if I didn’t go there I’d be going insane. I slept for ELEVEN HOURS today. When I left, I noticed I was lying on the other side of the couch. He told me I moved in my sleep. No call from Sheila. I’m going there late tomorrow to confront her. She is lying and I know it. May 3rd, 2011 I can understand why there aren’t many calls from Sheila. Yesterday, around noon, four people died. It was a blade, likely a machete. All teenagers, all out at night in the park, having a ‘party’. No survivors to tell a tale, but Sheila’s partner actually SAW the person doing it. Sheila said that he is no longer going out on the force and even thought she thinks it was just his mind, what he saw definitely was NOT good. All I know is that this guy saw someone covered in red liquid, with milky white holes where his eyes were. I went real late tonight, and saw the Cadillac. Just sitting there in the garage. I can’t bring myself to think she is cheating on me, but is there any other explanation? I need to see Eliot. I told him to let me sleep for a long time. He nodded. May 3rd, 2011 Today was eventful. I went to the unemployment office, and because I had a few years in college (Oh man, those were the days.) I can get another office job. It pays a bit more than the other and the boss isn’t such a total ass. Another death last night. I don’t really know what is going on here, but all of them are connected. Sheila has the night shift now, so she decided to move back into the apartment with me and let me watch Lucas at night. It’s so nice to be able to be with Lucas, even if he sleeps most of the time. I’m just happy the family is back together. Still, I have that picture of the Cadillac in my mind. I know for a fact that Sheila can’t see him anymore now. Heck, for all I know he wasn’t before, and I was just overreacting to something. Maybe it was a woman. Maybe a friend of hers. Still, I have a VERY strong feeling in the back of my mind, that I’m right. Eliot isn’t open today. Actually, I can’t find him anywhere. I’ll just go to sleep tonight on my own. I need sleep for the job tomorrow. May 4th, 2011 I don’t have to worry about Sheila cheating anymore. I don’t have to worry about anything based on Sheila. Because I know the truth now. I got a call at about four in the morning, not from Sheila but from the hospital. They said they found her in a crashed car. A black Cadillac. Apparently, they were sitting in the car, driving to God knows where, when something flew through the hood. I didn’t hear much after that, I just asked where it was and went there once I found out. Immediately, I was pushed back, but I ignored them and ran to the twisted metal of the car. Both bodies were out by then, but it was immediately obvious what happened. The entire windshield was broken out, no glass jutting out. Likely the driver slammed the breaks and neglected his seat belt. More odd, however, was a large blood streak to a nearby tree. They said they found the guy (His name was Leroy, what a joke.) slumped up against the tree. Face all cut up, looked like he smashed right through and somehow landed in such an odd position. They told me to go to the ER to see Sheila. She is in a comatose state, and they don’t know if she is going to make it. Hell, at this point I’m not sure if I want to let them save her. Lucas is still in school. I don’t know if someone called him or what, but I don’t want to see him now. I don’t want him to see me like this. I took a shower after I got home. When I threw my clothes in the hamper, I found my old plaid shirt. It’s got a bunch of reddish spots on the shirt and they won’t come out. Maybe extra ketchup wasn't a good idea at McDonald's. At least I hope that is Ketchup. After my shower, I called Eliot’s office. Some foreign lady picked up, confused about why I was calling her. She said that she worked for a laundromat, always has. I tried driving up to where the office was, but for some godforsaken reason I can’t remember where it is. My left arm feels real itchy for some reason. When I was putting some rash ointment on it, I noticed a bunch of tiny holes in it, all around the vein. Like the kind you get from a vaccination. And worst of all, I have another damn headache. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dreams/Sleep